


Fully Charged, Nipples Are Hard

by waitingforjudas



Series: Judas' Kinktober 2019 [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Always Female Dean Winchester, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Dirty Talk, F/M, HE IS AN ANGEL, Heterosexual Sex, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Pegging, dean's full name is deanna, its basically supernatural but dean's a lady, just saying, let me be clear i tried to write dirty talk i think i failed today im so fucking tired, like it is in canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 21:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21025199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforjudas/pseuds/waitingforjudas
Summary: Dean’s drunk. And so is Cas. And Dean wants him, but she can’t just do one night. And there’s no way that Cas would want more than one night.If that.Written for Kinktober 2019 prompts: Pegging, Nipple Play, and Dirty Talk.





	Fully Charged, Nipples Are Hard

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Tove Lo's "disco tits."
> 
>   
_Written for Kinktober 2019. Prompt list can be found at https://twitter.com/NihilistShiro/status/1162794889970511872._

Dean giggled, tipping back another whiskey. “Sammy,” she said. “Sammy, Sammy.”

“What, Dean?” Sam asked, shooting her a bitchface. 

“Ask me if my nipples are hard.”

That had been the last time that Deanna Winchester had seen her brother that night, but he’d sent Cas over in his stead, which was probably better in the long run. 

Except for the fact that when Dean drank, she got… talkative. 

The best that she’d been able to do thus far was babble about topics that weren’t how she wanted Cas to suck her nipples while she fucked him with a strap-on, but it was just a matter of time. 

Dean looked down at her whiskey. It was a little… blurry. 

“Another round!” she yelled.

“Cancel that,” Cas said, waving a hand at the bartender. “No more for her, please.”

“Killjoy,” Dean muttered. “Betcha I could kill _your_ joy.”

Cas squinted at her. 

“Allow me to _elab_— _eluci_— _ex_— I wanna fuck you.”

It was like watching a trainwreck. 

“Okay.”

Except— Trainwrecks usually didn’t have everybody survive without damage. “What?” she asked, blinking at him. “What?”

Cas shrugged, and it was at that moment that Dean realized that Cas was wasted, too. “Why not?”

“Ooh, _yes_,” Dean hissed, and grabbed him by the arm, dragging him out of the bar. “_Sammy_!”

Sam appeared out of nowhere. “Are you okay?”

“We’re gonna _fuck_, Sammy,” Dean said, grinning and waggling her eyebrows. 

“That’s nice,” Sam said. “I assume that this isn’t one drunk mistake but the buildup of four years worth of pining?”

Dean blinked. 

Shit. 

She’d just wanted _one_ time to have sex with Cas that she could _remember_, but—

“Yes,” Cas said. “Excuse us.”

Dean stared at him as he helped her out of the bar that was really more of a club, honestly. 

“You— You _pined_?”

Cas glanced at her. “Yes. I was under the impression that we would be having sex by now.”

“Oh— Whoa, whoa, whoa, I’m not getting on _Angel fucking Air again_, are you—” Dean huffed, because it was now a moot point that Cas had gone ahead and teleported them to the motel room. “Fine. But you better mojo up whatever else I ask you to. As repay— payba— re— _fair_.”

“Of course, Dean,” Cas said. 

“Oh, wait, I didn’t— Castiel,” she said, and giggled, leaning hard to one side and then the other as she tried to balance herself. “Do you consent to me using a strap-on to fuck your tight ass while you lick my nipples? ‘Cause baby, I’m _fully charged, nipples are hard_!”

Cas paused, frowning. “Surprisingly,” he said, and Dean’s stomach fell, “I do. One moment.” 

And then Cas was holding a bottle of lube and a thick, veiny dildo. And it was double-ended. “Would you like to use a different—”

“Oh, buddy, we’re gonna have _fun_,” she breathed, taking the lube and dildo, suddenly fully aware and cognizant—hyperfocused on what was about to happen. 

She was gonna fuck Cas. 

Oh, god, this was fucking _incredible_. 

And judging by the look on Cas’ face, he was thinking something similar. 

“Strip everything off,” she said, “and lie down on your stomach.”

“I don’t think so,” Cas said, stalking forward until the backs of her legs hit the mattress. “I think we’re gonna do this a little differently. Strip everything off. Now.”

Dean didn’t even think about it consciously—she just pulled off her shirt, undid her bra, shoved down her leggings, and flushed. 

“I may have not done laundry for a while,” she explained. 

“I don’t believe I mind,” Cas ground out, and Dean shivered. “Lie down and spread your legs, Dean. I want to see your pink pussy, wet and waiting for me.”

“Not for your cock,” Dean said, “but, like. I don’t mean like—”

“Hush, Dean, and do as I say.”

So she did. 

“Good. Beautiful little slut for me, aren’t you, Dean?”

She nodded, shuddering. “Yours, Cas. All yours.”

Cas grinned, opening the bottle of lube. “Am I now?”

“_Yes_.”

He coated three of his fingers liberally and stuffed _two_ into his hole, moaning as his eyes fluttered shut. 

“Shit, Cas,” Dean groaned. “Look so hot spearing yourself open.”

“Once I’ve— _Dean_— Oh, fuck,” Cas grunted. “Put the dildo in your pussy.”

Dean scrambled to obey, grabbing the lube and foregoing common courtesy to squirt it straight inside of her, pushing the dildo inside a moment later. “Fuck— Cas, you’re gonna _love_ this.”

“I think so, too,” Cas said, and with that, steadied the dildo with one hand and sank down on it. 

His asshole, taut and spread and _stretched_, pressed against her pussy, his balls resting on her clit, and Dean moaned. “I can’t— God, _Cas_!”

Cas sucked harder on her nipple, and it was all Dean could do to grip down on the dildo as tight as she could as he fucked himself on it, making it thrust inside of her in minute movements as he moved, his mouth hot and wet on her nipple. 

“Gonna— Cas, gonna—”

“Me, too, it’s— Come for me, Dean.”

With a cry, she did, Cas tweaking one of her nipples and biting at the other viciously as his cock shot hot, sticky come all over her belly and chest. 

She’d never been much of a one-orgasm-and-sated kind of lady, but at that moment, she absolutely was. 

Admittedly, it had probably also been the best orgasm of her life. 

Cas cleaned the both of them up with his angel powers, which Dean had only been more grateful for when he produced a dildo a few minutes earlier, and pulled the duvet up higher over them. 

“So,” Dean said, a while later. 

Cas hummed, nuzzling into her hair. 

“Pining.”

Cas laughed. “Maybe.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please consider leaving kudos or a comment. 
> 
> _This work was inspired by @NihilistShiro's Kinktober prompt list, available here: https://twitter.com/NihilistShiro/status/1162794889970511872 _


End file.
